


Ripleys take Chicago

by Mangobutterfly



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Married Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobutterfly/pseuds/Mangobutterfly
Summary: This is a continuation of Thanksgiving at the Ripleys 2030. The Station 19 gang travel to Chicago for Dean's wedding. While there, they meet new people and get a few surprises.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Ripleys take Chicago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megs (Megs1001)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



June 2031

Vic returns home to Lucas sitting on the couch playing this little piggy on baby Isaac's toes and watching Maddy color. "I'm home" Vic announced; causing everyone's face to light up. 

The smile on Lucas' face faded quickly at the sight of Vic's smile. He could tell she was forcing the smile. 

Maddy ran up to Vic "Mommy look what I made." "Oh how sweet, Ladybug. Is that suppose to be me?" She asked pointing to the figure standing next to the firetruck. "Mmmhmm" Maddy nodded "you can put it up when you go back to work."

"I certainly will. Thank you, Ladybug." Vic bent down to hug her daughter.

Maddy went back to coloring and Vic sat down on the couch next to Lucas and took Issac from him. "How's my baby boy?" Vic said squeezing and kissing her six month old baby. Then leaning over to kiss Lucas "And how's my old man?" Lucas laughed. 

"We were just talking about what all we wanted to see in Chicago next week. We agreed on Aquarium and Zoo." Lucas leaned back draping an arm behind Vic. "How did things go today at the academy?" He inquired.

"Oh the zoo. What animals do you want to see Maddy?" Vic asked avoiding Lucas's question. "I want to see the unicorns." Maddy declared. Vic laughed but didn't have the heart to tell her unicorns aren't real. "Oh I don't know if you will see unicorns there but I'm sure you'll find something you like."

The family lounged around coloring and chatting until Sam got home from soccer practice. Vic continued to dodge questions about her day. 

Vic took Issac upstairs for his nap. Lucas following right behind. "What's wrong Eggy? How did you physical test go at the academy today?" Lucas asked again. "I failed." Vic hung her head. "I don't want to talk about it." 

She walked into their room and closed the door. "I failed by a whole minute. I've never failed that test." Vic sat down at the edge of their bed in defeat. "I have to wait another month before I can attempt it again and go back to work. I knew taking the extra time on leave would hurt."

Lucas sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her pull her close. "Maybe it's time to think of your next step in the department." Vic tensed in his arms. " I mean you can do light duty or administrative roles. Maybe an instructor at the academy." He continued.

Vic pushed away with rage in her eyes "how could you suggest such a thing. I'm not old. I'm not hurt. I just had a third child and took an extra time off to recover. I will be back full swing next round. I was just a little rusty today."

"Vic calm down. It was just a suggestion. I was just saying there are options if you don't pass the exam" Lucas tried to explain. 

"You have that little faith in me?" Vic stared at him.

"Eggy, I have total faith in you. You always get what you want. It's one of the things I love about you. Once you set your mind to something, it will happen no matter what" Lucas reassured her. 

"Damn right." Vic agreed. "When we come back from Chicago I need to do some practice drills and get ready for the next exam . The snapback isn't so easy third time around. I'll get back in shape."

Lucas ran his hand up her leg and around to rest of her butt, "I think your shape is perfect." He leaned in to kiss her. "My super cheesy Hubby. Always knowing what to say to make me feel better" Vic scooted in closer to him continuing the kiss.

"Daddy! Sam wont give me back my colors." Maddy opened the door crying making her parents break apart. 

"Oh Buttercup, don't cry." Lucas scoop her up in his lap. "Sam give your sister back her stuff." Lucas yelled. "Ssshhh. Don't wake the baby." Vic quited him shooing them back downstairs. 

"Sam why did you take your sisters crayons?" Vic bent down next to her son. "I wanted to draw a picture too. She's the one who wouldn't share." Sam answered while continuing to draw his picture. "Maddy, you have to share with you brothers. Why don't you two make a picture together? Something for Uncle Dean and Miss Santana" Vic suggested, signalling Lucas to sit Maddy down next to her brother. "But, Maddy doesn't know how to stay in the lines." Sam whined. "Well teach her. It's your job as big brother to teach your little sister and brother how to do stuff. Okay?" Sam nodded. Vic grabbed Sam's head and kissed his forehead. "Maddy, you listen to your brother. And share your colors. Okay?" Maddy looked up and smiled at her Vic, "Ok."

Lucas and Vic went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. "He gets his by the rule stay in line o.c.d. from you" Vic teased Lucas. "Uh no. That's all you." He retorted." Both laughing cause they were both right. 

"We've got to start getting all the stuff together for the trip. Curse Dean for having his wedding in Chicago making us travel with all these kids." Vic said. "The suitcases and travel pen you ordered arrived today." Lucas noted. "Good. After dinner we can start getting all the kids stuff together. 6 days in Chicago. It will be fun." Vic stated. "First we have to survive the 4 hour flight with 3 kids." Lucas joked.

………..

Lucas's alarm went off at 6 am. Their flight to Chicago was at 11:00. Vic had been up twice in the night with baby Issac. He decided to let her sleep a little longer. He got up got himself ready.  
Then woke up Sam and Maddy. Got them cleaned up and dressed for the day. He started breakfast. Vic woke up to the smell of coffee on her bedside table and smiled. She got herself and Issac ready for the day and joined the rest for breakfast. She walked up to Lucas who was placing the last bit of food on the plates and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Hubby." 

The family finished breakfast. Their uber arrived. Lucas started loading all the bags in the van. 5 suitcases. A stroller. A travel playpen. Each kid had a carry on bag. The car seat for Issac. Needless to say, the ride to the airport was pretty tight.

When they arrived at the airport they were greeted by Travis Andre Milo and Jasmine. "You guys ready for this trip?" Travis hugged Vic. "I might need a vacation after this trip with no kids." Vic teased. "And no hubbies too." Travis joked.

The whole gang made their way through the check in and security. Vic left the men to handle things and stepped away for a moment. When she returned Issac was crying, Travis was trying to wrangle the boys. "I leave for 5 minutes and all hell breaks loose." Vic takes Issac from his Daddy and told the boys to come with her. They all walked over to the window to watch the planes take off and land. 

It was finally time to board. Bags were stowed. All kids were buckled in with electronic fully charged waiting to be turned on after take off. Lucas got Issac his own seat between he and Vic for the flight. There was no way they could hold him for four hour. 

5 hours later, the Ripleys filed into the hotel exhausted from the day of travel. Everyone was tired and hungry. Lucas went down to the Shake Shack attached to the hotel to grab food for everyone. 

The kids became restless in the hotel room. Vic didn't feel well after the meal. Lucas Travis and Andre took the kids to the hotel pool and left Vic to rest. 

After the pool and eating again they all settled in for the night. They had a lot to do the next day.

The next morning the bunch went to visit Dean's Chicago station. "Dean this some fancy station you got here." Travis said admiring Chicago Station 51. 

"You guys have to see all the cool tools we have on the squad truck. Chief...Commissioner...you have got to get some of these tools in the Seattle mix."he guided Lucas and Vic over to show off equipment. "These are nice. I could definitely see this coming in handy on calls. Luke take notes; we need these." Vic said looking over the equipment. "I'll see what we can do." He winked at Vic.

"Miller! Who all do we have here?" A voice came from behind. "Chief, this is my Seattle family. I'd like you to meet the Commissioner of the Seattle Fire Department, Lucas Ripley. Lieutenant Hughes-Ripley, Travis Montgomery and Andre Lima. Guys this is Chief Severide. 

"I finally get to meet the famous Seattle Station 19 crew. You guys taught him well. Can't thank you enough for sending him here. Miller has been an outstanding addition to Squad 3." Kelly Severide said patting Dean on the back. 

"They are all here for my wedding and wanted to come by the station" "Uncle Dean can we ride on your firetruck?" Milo asked. "Kids you've all been on a firetruck before. No need to go for a ride." Andre shut down their hopes. 

"Oh it's no problem Dre. Let me give you guys the tour and then I'll take the kids around the block." Dean said ushering team into the station. 

Dean flagged down his boss, "Captain Kidd! I'd like you to meet my Seattle family." "Nice to meet you all." A very pregnant Captain Stella Kidd greeted the crew. 

"Are you a firefighter too?"Jasmine asked. "I sure am." She bent down to talk with the little one. "My mommy is a firefighter too.", Maddy announced pulling Vic up to the front. 

"Its always nice to meet another lady firefighter. Stella extended her hand to greet Vic. "Even better, another Mommy firefighter" she continued. Vic had Issac in baby Bjorn attached to her front. "We moms got to stick together." 

Vic and Stella continued to chat in the kitchen while Dean took the rest around. "How old is this little guy?" Stella asked reaching over to play with Issac. "Almost 7 months."Vic confirmed. "He's your 3rd right?" "Yep" Vic laughed. "More power to you. Getting back in the game after having 3 kids. I hope after this one i can get back in. I miss the good calls. Standing on the sideline giving orders isn't the same." Stella rubbed her belly. "Is this first?" Vic inquired. "Second." She answered. "You"ll be back in it soon. I miss the calls too. I took an extended leave after him. I'm so ready to get back out there. I miss the rush. Don't get me wrong I love my kids to the moon and back but there is nothing like that rush you get when the bell rings." 

"In Seattle I've been working on recruiting more female firefighters. I keep trying to be an example for them all. We can do it all. You don't have to choose between the job and family. It just takes scheduling and support." Vic proclaimed. "I hear you and couldn't agree more. We can do it all." Stella said.

They continued chatting about calls and moving up the ranking. How having a baby was just like being on duty 24/7. "The cry is is just like the bell but instead of fire and adrenaline rush you get screeching cries and poo." Vic joked. 

"You two still chatting?" Lucas and Kelly walked in after the tour. They sat down next to their wives. Dean Travis and Andre took the kids on a trip around the block in the truck. 

"Daddy, I got to push the button that made the noise." Maddy announced running in after the truck ride. "Uncle Dean let us all blow the truck horn." Jasmine added. "Glad you guys all had fun. Now it's time to go. Miller's got to finish his shift and we don't need to disturb the station any longer." Lucas said standing up shaking hands with the Severide and Kidd. "Nice meeting you. Let's stay in touch." Vic hugged Stella. 

Dean escorted his friend out of the station. "See you guys for the rehearsal dinner. Glad you came by to see my new home. It will never be 19 but its home."

The group went to their second stop of the day. The Chicago Zoo. The zoo was crowded. It was an unusually hot summer day in Chicago. Maddy kept asking where the unicorns were. "Vic you have to tell the girl" Travis whispered. "I don't think they have any unicorns here, Ladybug. But look over there at the rhinoceros. He has one horn like a unicorn." Vic said grabbing Maddy's hand and walking her over to the rhinos. 

Sam and Milo were excited for all the different monkeys. "At school I read that there's almost a hundred different types of monkeys."Milo announced. "Let's go see how many they have here" Sam suggested as he started running for the exhibit. 

"Boys don't run." Travis yelled as he started running to catch up with them. 

Vic and Lucas strolled behind pushing Issac who had fallen asleep. Vic grabbed onto Lucas's arm suddenly feeling dizzy. "Vic you ok?" Lucas stopped to steady her. "Here let's sit down over there." He walked Vic and pushed the stroller over to a bench in the shade. "Here have some water. I think you might have got a little to hot out here. Let's sit here a while." "I don't know what is wrong with me." Vic started to fan herself. "Maybe we should go back to the hotel."Lucas started checking all her vitals. "No. The kids are having so much fun, we can't leave now." Vic said drinking more water. "You don't have a fever. You heart rate is normal. I think you're just dehydrated or overheated out here. Let's get you inside one of the buildings and some more water." Lucas helped her up and walked her over to the air conditioned cafe and told her to rest a while. He and Issac went to catch up with the others. 

While sitting in the cafe Vic received a text from Jennifer "we're here. I have great news. See you tonight" Vic wondered it must be that they are pregnant. That's all Jennifer's talked about since Thanksgiving. 

Vic felt better and joined back up with the group to see the last exhibit and head back to the hotel. 

Back at the hotel Jack, Jennifer, Maya, Andy and Jake had checked in and were waiting for the others. Jack and Jake have bonded since Thanksgiving. Jack told Jake that he was his father and he's sorry he hasn't been there for him before but he will be now. Jack travelled to California whenever he had 3 days off, to go see Jake. Jennifer didn't have time off to tag along so she was left at home alone a lot more than usual now. But she didn't want to get in the way of the father son bonding. 

Jack and Jennifer gave up on being able to carry a child themselves and started looking for alternatives. The idea of surrogacy was their best option. They decided they didnt want a stranger to carry for them but someone close. After much discussion the finally decided who that person was. 

On the four hour flight to Chicago, Jennifer decided there was no better time to ask. Jack had fallen asleep in the aisle seat. He went straight from his shift at 23 to the airport. Maya was drifting in and out watching a movie in the window seat on the other side. "Maya!" Jenn tapped Maya's arm to get her attention. Maya paused her movie and took out her earbuds. "What?" Maya asked. "You know Jack and I have been struggling to add to our family…" Jenn started. "OMG you're pregnant?" Maya lit up and reached out to hug her. "Jenn stopped her, "No." Maya retreated "then what?"

"We've been talking about alternative ways to have a baby. We decided to use a surrogate." Jenn announced "and we want you to be our surrogate." Maya choked on her water. "Are you crazy? You want me, your husband's ex girlfriend and best friend, to be the mother of your child?"

"No. You wouldn't be the mother. You'd just carry our child." Jenn clarified. "Oh. Still, why me?" Maya asked. "You are our friend, practically family and we want someone close to us. So would you do it?" Jenn asked grabbing Maya's hand. "You sure he's cool with this?" Maya gestured to a sleeping Jack. "Absolutely. It was his idea. He was the one that suggested you." Jenn confirmed.

Maya took another swig of water and took a deep breath. "Sure. I'll do it." Jennifer squeed loud with excitement waking Jack, as she pulled Maya into a hug. 

"What's happening?" A groggy Jack asked noticing all the commotion. "She said yes!" Jenn said turning Jack and kissing him. "Yes to what?" Jack asked still confused. "Sweetheart… Maya said she would be our surrogate and carry our baby." 

"You already asked her?" Jack asked. Jenn nodded. "And you're sure about this?" He asked looking at Maya. "Yes I'm sure. You guys have been trying for so long. I'm happy to help." Maya smiled.

"Ok cool. Great. Thanks." Jack said unenthusiastically and turned back to fall asleep again. 

Jennifer and Maya laughed and shrugged it off and talked about how everything would work and when to do it and how Maya would always be included in the kids life. "We will be one big happy family."

Andy and Jake ran into Jack Jennifer and Maya while checking in to the hotel. Dean invited Andy to the wedding because he wanted to continue to bring the family back together. His best friend was so happy now with a kid. He wanted to keep the happiness going. 

Once checked in and meeting up with the other everyone went out for some famous chicago pizza at Giordano's. They all sat around chit chatting. 

Jennifer told Lucas about their plans to have a surrogate baby. He was thrilled and scared at the same time. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. "Yes. Never been more sure of anything. Except for marrying this guy." Jennifer reached over and squeezed Jack's hand startling him. Jack was ignoring their conversation and was pretending to be apart of Maya and Travis's conversation about the tools he saw at Dean's station. Jack was really trying not to show on his face what was going on under the table.

Andy sat down at the table next to Vic. "Hey Andy hows California. I heard they cancelled that Fire Fight show you were working on." Vic noted. "I binged the first 2 seasons while on maternity leave. I loved that Victor and Lilly . They were so cute. Such a natural chemistry. Why did they kill her?" Vic asked. 

"Yeah it got cancelled after the 3rd season. They tried to link it to the networks hit show 'Silver Med' but the ratings crashed." Andy answered. 

"I tried to watch season 3 but I had no interest after they killed Lilly off for no reason. She loved Victor. She may have been his superior but they never cared about that. They had such a magical chemistry. It was such a great love story to watch. Why would the writers killer her off and then try to pair Victor with that floozy doctor chick Jackie on that other show. It was horrible to watch. He just moved on 2 weeks after she died. Unbelievable!" Vic rambled. 

"A lot of people felt like you. That's why it over now" Andy laughed. "I hope the actors Alexis & Lex get to work together again. They were tv gold. You don't find two actors who spark such magic on screen often." Vic continued. Andy nodded in agreement.

"Since the show was cancelled, I've decided to move back to Seattle. Jake and Jack have been bonding. I think moving back will be good for them." She glanced at Jack who smiled at the mention of his name. "That will be great. Have you decided what you are going to do about work? You going to try being a firefighter again?" Vic wondered. "I haven't thought about it too much. I'll figure it out. I don't think they'll let me back in the department after how I left. But we'll see." 

The group finished eating and decided to do touristy things checking the night lights of Chicago. They all piled on to a boat cruise down the river. Lucas and Vic managed to find a quiet corner on the boat. He wrapped his arms around her from behind "Finally some alone time." He buried his face in her neck, peppering kisses. "She turned around and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. "We're not exactly alone." She kissed him. "But they are all busy." He deepened the kiss. She ran her hands through his curls. He pulled her in closer.

"12 years and 3 kids together and you two still can't keep off each other" Travis interrupted their make out session. "Got to take every chance we can get." Vic said resting her head on his chest then suddenly feeling sick again and puking over the side of the boat. 

"We need to get you to a doctor. You've been sick this whole trip." Lucas said as he rubbed her back. "No no no. I think im just a little sea sick. The boat. I just need some water." Vic said. Lucas ran to find water. 

"So when are you going to tell him?" Travis asked. "Tell him what?" Vic looked at Travis confused. "That you're pregnant AGAIN." Travis laughed. "I'm not. It's just sea sickness." Vic denied. "Sure Jan. Deny it all you want. You are showing all the same signs from the last three times. You're pregnant." Travis placed a hand on each of her shoulders. 

Vic started thinking about the past few days and all her symptoms. "Oh goodness. You might be right." Vic's eyes widened in shock. "Yep you guys are on pace to have you own firehouse full of kids." Travis joked. They burst into laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Luke asked as he approached with the water. "Travis paused, smiled at Vic and walked away patting Lucas on the back. 

"What was that about?" He asked Vic as he handed her the water. "Oh nothing. He was just telling me a joke." Vic answered. Kissed Lucas on his cheek "Thank you for the water, Hubby. I feel better now. Maybe we should get back to the kids."

They finished the boat tour and everyone turned in for the night. Vic was having trouble sleeping now thinking about being pregnant again. Issac is only 6 months old. There was no way she was gettin back on active duty now. Her run for captain will be delayed another year. But she had to make sure this was true before she started thinking about all that . Vic slowly rolled out of bed and slipped a robe on. She grabbed her phone and called Maya. "Sorry to wake you. I need your help. I'm coming to your room right now. She then texted Travis "MVT meeting in M room in 5." 

Maya opened her hotel room door to Vic. "What do you need my help with?" She asked still half asleep. "I'll tell you when Travis gets here." Vic said as she sat down on Maya's bed. Travis arrived 5 minutes later. "Did you tell him? Is he happy, sad, angry? Are you happy?" Travis asked. "No I haven't said anything. I have to know for sure first. That's why I called you two."

Maya watched their exchange in confusion. "Tell who what? Somebody tell me what's going on here." 

"Vic's pregnant again." Travis announced. "He thinks I'm pregnant again." Vic sighed. 

"Whaaattt?" Maya gasped. "You're still coming back as lieutenant right? I need you back." "Eventually." Vic said. "But we are getting ahead of ourselves here. I don't know if I'm pregnant. That's why I called this MVT meeting. Help me." 

"There's a 24 hour convenience store less than a block away. I'll run down there grab a few tests for you." Maya said grabbing jacket. "You don't have to that right now. Vic said trying to stop her. "Yes I do or none of us will get sleep tonight." Maya reasoned with her." I'll be right back."

Vic and Travis crawled into Maya's bed waiting for her to return. "This reminds me of the first time you thought you were pregnant. Remember we were on aide car and you kept getting sick on the calls. Lucas was at a conference and you were freaking out. Called a MVT meeting then. It was pregnancy tests and ice cream. That time it turned out you had a stomach bug. Same thing could happen this time." Travis squeezed Vic's hand. 

The two sat there watching a rerun of "city fire" critiquing how they handled calls and how unrealistic it was. 

Maya finally returned with 3 pregnancy tests and 3 pints of ice cream. Vic took the bag of tests and went to the bathroom. Travis and Maya sat down on the bed and laughed. "Another perfect head of hair Ripley baby." Travis joke. "They do make some pretty kids." Maya confirmed.

Minutes later Vic came back out and crawled between them. "5 minutes and we will know" Vic noted. They all grabbed a pint of ice cream and tried to make time go faster. 

"We can be pregnant together." Maya said remembering that she agreed to carry Jack and Jennifer's kid. "The captain and the lieutenant of a station pregnant at the same time. Our team is going to hate us. Both of us on the sideline neither one able to actually go into the fire. What kind of leaders are we?" Vic muttered between mouths full of ice cream. "You've stood on the sideline before and given great direction to the team. A skill I think you learned from the Chief. You can assess and see the big picture from outside not just room by room. The team isn't going to hate you for not being inside getting dirty." Maya assured her. 

"The real question is will I be able to come back on active light duty and lead from the sideline? I already failed my physical test. They won't let me retake it if I'm pregnant. So what do I do then? I'm out of service for a year. "Vic started getting worked up. She wanted to get back in the fire. 

Travis turned and looked her straight in the eye to ask the hard questions "do you want the tests to be negative? Will you resent your child if it is positive and you can't get back to work for another year?" Vic stared at him blankly. 

Just then the timer went off. Vic looked at her 2 best friends and nodded. She scooted down the end of the bed and started back to the bathroom. Travis stopped her. You didn't answer my question, Vic. Are you going to resent this child because you can't be a firefighter, right now?" Vic was about to answer but her phone rang.

The handsome face appeared on her phone. "Hi." "Vic where are you? I woke up and you weren't here. Are you ok?" A worried Lucas asked. "I'm fine Hubby. I'll be back soon. There was an emergency MVT meeting." Vic tried to calm him down. "MVT meeting. What are you three cooking up at this time of the night? Don't answer that. I'm just glad you're ok. Hurry back. Love you, Eggy." Vic got choked up "love you too." When the call ended, Vic stared at her phone and smiled. There was her family picture in front of fire Station 19. Lucas in his Commissioner suit. The 3 kids with little station 19 fire helmets on. Lucas took the kids to the station the day of Vic's physical exam. It was suppose to be a gift for her going back but it end up as more of a we are with you no matter what pic. 

"You ok?" Travis got up and walked over to Vic. "Yep I'm good. Vic walked into the bathroom to look at the tests. She didn't let her emotions show at the results. "So what is it? Am I going to be an uncle again?" Travis nervously asked. "I can't read her face." Maya whispered to Travis. 

Vic grabbed all 3 tests and put them in her robe pocket. She came out hugged her two friends tight. "Thank you." was all she said. Then she exited the room leaving Travis and Maya confused. 

Vic tossed the tests in the trash in the hallway. When she got back in her room she went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't contain her smile and the tears coming down her face. She wiped her face walked back into the room kissed all her sleeping kids, took off her robe and crawled into bed next to her handsome husband who was wide awake watching her. Vic scooted in as close as possible to Lucas giving him a passionate deep kiss and hugging tight. He wrapped on arm around her and cupped her face with the other noticing her face was wet. "Have you been crying?" Lucas asked between kisses. Vic nodded but kept on kissing him. "Are you ok?" Lucas pulled away to look her in the eye. "Happy tears Hubby." Vic said reaching for his face. "I love you." She said as she commenced kissing again. The 2 kissed until they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Vic woke up the next morning with 2 kids around her and no Hubby in sight. "When did you 2 get over here?" She tickled her little ones awake. "Stop Mommy!" Maddy giggled trying to push Vic's hand away. Vic pulled Sam and Maddy in close for big hugs. "I love you so much. You and you and Issac are so precious to me. I'm so happy to be you mommy." Vic started crying again. "Mommy why are you crying?" Sam reached up to wipe his mother's eyes. "Don't cry Mommy." Maddy hugged her mommy around the neck and kissed her cheek. "I'm ok Ladybug. Vic kissed Maddy back. She wrapped an arm around each kid.

They sat there all comfortable chatting about all the things they'd done in chicago so far. "My favorite part was the zoo." Maddy said. "I liked the boat last night and the pizza." Sam said. "Can we get pizza again? Please please please?" He begged. "We can get another pizza before we leave."Vic laughed. Lucas and Issac returned to the room baring breakfast for all. "Daddy!" They all yelled. "Good morning to you too." Lucas smiled at his little family. Issac wiggled in his arm smiling at his mommy and big brother and sister. He sat the food down then walked over to the bed handing Issac to Vic and sat down admiring his beautiful family. 

"Ok you guys eat up and let's start getting ready for another day of Ripley's on Chicago adventures. It's the Aquarium today." Lucus moved the kids out of the bed and turned to sit next to Vic and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They watched as Sam helped Maddy get her food and sit down then get his own. "We make some pretty good kids don't we?" Lucas rested his head on Vic's. "Yes we do." Vic agreed giving Issac a kiss then turning to kiss Lucas. "Ewww" they heard Sam and Maddy say causing them to break apart laughing. 

The family finished breakfast and got ready for the day meeting the Montgomery-Limas, Maya, Jack, Jennifer, Andy and Jake to head to the aquarium. 

The kids ran all over the place. Jack was being dragged around by Jake. "You'll get used to it." Andy said walking up next to Jack. "He can pull your arm out of socket when he gets excited." She placed a hand on his back. 

Maya and Jenn watch interaction of the three of them. "Don't worry, you and him will have one soon." Maya grabbed her hand. "Yes I know. It's really hard seeing them. He just lights up so much when Jake is around him and shes always there. 

Maya looked at the hurt in Jennifer's eyes. "It will be ok. Let's go over there." Maya nudged Jennifer toward another section to avoid looking at Jack and his other family. 

Vic avoided Travis and Maya at the aquarium. She didn't want to answer their questions just yet. It was a lot to take in. Instead she felt 100% all day and ran all around with Sam and Maddy. Never slowing down. 

"She'll be back on duty in no time. I know she can't wait." Lucas said to Maya and Travis as he walked up to them. Travis and Maya looked at each other and shrugged. "Guess it's a 'No'" Travis mouthed at Maya. "Yes sir. I know she misses it. Can't wait to have her back in house with me." Maya agreed with Lucas. 

The group finished up the aquarium and it was time to eat. "We have to get Chicago Hot Dogs." Jack suggested. "Yes. Hot dogs!" The kids yelled in unison. 

They found a Chicago hot dog vendor in the park close to the aquarium. The kids ran around some more in the park. 

"Tonight is the rehearsal dinner and tomorrow is the wedding. Our boy Miller giving it another shot. "Maya joked. 

Dean accepted an arranged marriage after things with Nikki, Maggie and Ashley failed. His parents arrange the marriage to Marissa. Marissa was a computer engineer. Dean and Marissa were married less than a year before she filed for divorce. She cheated on him 4 months in. They tried counseling but Marissa decided it wasn't worth it. They didn't love each other. So why suffer. Dean threw himself into work after the failed marriage. MVT are the ones who finally talked him into online dating where he met Santana. 

"Santana is a lucky girl." Andre said. 

"Has anyone seen Jack?" Jennifer asked as she sat back down with the others. "He was right over there a minute ago with Jake."Maya pointed. "But I don't see him anymore. Did you call him?" "Yeah but it was pointless cause I have his phone in my purse." Jennifer dug his phone out of her purse.

"He must have wondered off. He's just like the kids; can't take your eyes off him for one second." Maya joked. "Hope he grows up by the time our kid gets here." 

Jake ran over with the other kids when it was time to go. "I can't find my mom or dad. Where did they go?" Maya Vic and Travis all looked at each other with confused. "Let me call your mom", Jennifer offered. 

"Hello." Andy answered her phone sounding breathless. "Hi Andy, its Jennifer. We are getting ready to leave the park and Jake is looking for you." She explained. "Oh, I told him to tell you I wasn't feeling well and to just come back to the hotel with you guys." Andy said. "Ok. We'll bring him back with us. Feel better." She hung up the phone and told everyone what Andy said. "Jack's still not back. Hopefully he knows to come back to the hotel In time for the rehearsal dinner." "Don't worry, I'm sure he can find his way back." Lucas said looking annoyed at the thought of his brother in law.

When the arrived back at the hotel, Jack was already inside. "Bout time you guys made it back. It's time to get ready for the rehearsal. Babe do you have my phone it wasn't in my pocket so I couldn't call you." Jack walked up wrapped his arm around Jennifer and kissed her. "Yes I have your phone. Where did you go?" Jennifer asked between Jack smothering her with kisses. "Let's go upstairs babe." Jack avoided answering questions. 

Vic dropped Jake off with Andy. "Hope you feel better by tonight. Let me know if you need us to take Jake for you. Vic offered. "I should feel better. I'll get some rest and be ready for tonight." Andy said. 

Everyone got cleaned up and headed to the rehearsal. The wedding was set at a garden venue. Santana had 3 bridesmaids. Dean had Jack as his best man and his cousin and Santana's brother as his groomsman. Maddy and Jasmine were the flower girls. Santana's nephew was the ring bearer. Sam and Milo wanted to he apart of the wedding too, so they were assigned to hand out water and fans to guests as the arrived. 

After the smooth rehearsal, everyone went to the rehearsal dinner. Dean gave a speech thanking all for coming and how excited he was for this new chapter. Everything went well. No drama. Dean thought it odd. When everyone was getting ready to head back to the hotel he stopped Vic and pulled her to the side. "What's going on? Is this real. Can we make it through a Station 19 gathering with no drama? "Dean asked her half serious half joking. "Hush." She playfully punched his arm. "You'll jinx it. Just enjoy your wedding. Pray for clear skies and no drama." Vic hugged Dean and left for the hotel.

\--------------  
Wedding Day

Lucas woke up to the sound of Vic throwing up in the bathroom. He knocked on the door, "Vic. Sweety. Are you ok? Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor." "I'm fine. I don't need a doctor. I'm good. She said still heaving. "I really think we need to get you checked out. You've been sick off and on this whole trip." Lucas sounding more worried. Vic finally opened the door. "Hubby, I'm fine. No need to worry." Vic put placed her hands on his chest. "Let's get the kiddos up and ready for this wedding. Did you need help with anything?" She asked. "No. I'm good. I'm fine. Don't worry." He answered mocking Vic.

Vic laughed "fine ok then. I'm going to start getting ready. You get the kids up" she kissed his cheek. 

Everyone gathered downstairs to catch the bus to the wedding venue. Robert, Maggie and Bella arrived on the first flight in that morning. Ben and Miranda were not able to attend. Ben had gone on a guys camping trip with Dr. Avery back in March. While camping they had a run in with a bear. Ben thought being a vet, he could handle any animal, even the bear. He was wrong. Dr. Avery was killed by the bear trying to get it off of Ben. Ben lost a hand in the fight. Ben was currently dealing with the loss of a hand and a friend. He didn't want to be around people. 

Everyone loaded onto the bus and road to the venue."I'm really starting to worry about Vic. She keeps getting sick. She won't go see a doctor either. Has she said anything to you?" Lucas complained to Travis sitting across from him while Vic got the kids situated. "No she hasn't told me anything. But it could just be a stomach bug or the weather..." Travis answered. "...Or she's pregnant" he muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Lucas asked. "I said it could be the weather." Travis repeated and turned his attention away from Lucas's confused face.

Vic came back and sat next to Lucas grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. "I love weddings." She said. "Millers first wedding was so uncomfortable. We all knew he didn't want to do it. She didn't want to do it. Only happy people were their parents." Travis mentioned. "He so happy this time around." Maya said. "You guys we promised no talks of last time. It was years ago. This is a new life. Let's focus on today." Vic shutdown the conversation. "It's going to be a beautiful day." 

The sky was clear. The sun was shining bright and there was a slight breeze. Perfect day for an outdoor wedding. Sam and Milo handed fans and water bottles to guests. Once everyone arrived and were seated it was time to beginning.

Dean, Jack and the groomsmen arrived at the archway. The bridesmaids filed in followed by Santana's nephew carrying the rings, then Maddy and Jasmine. The girls couldn't just grab a hand full of petals and drop them on the isle. They had to put on a show. They skipped down the aisle and tossed the flowers in the air. The guest smiled and laughed. Lucas recorded the whole thing. Vic and Travis looked at each other shaking their heads. "Our girls" they laughed. 

Santana appeared in a lace white mermaid style wedding dress and veil and walked down the aisle with her father. 

The officiant welcomed the guest and said a few words. Then there was a song by Dean's sister followed by a reading of a poem. Then it was time for the vows. Dean and Santana wrote their own vows. During their vows, Jennifer got teary thinking of her vows to Jack 5 years ago. Jennifer moved to Seattle when her brother was recovering from heart surgery. Vic couldn't be there with him everyday so she was there to help. She didn't have friends there so when she did go out it was with Vic and Lucas and other firefighters. She met Jack while he and Maya were still off and on. She saw the effects of Andy leaving on the crew. She watched Jack be the one to finally end things with Maya after Maya had a on a break fling with Joan from station 81. They decided they were better as friends. Maya and Joan dated for almost 2 years afterwards. Jack became kind of a third wheel. Maya decided to play wingman and pushed Jack to talk to Jennifer. They hit it off but Jack was very hesitant. She is the Chief's sister and he was in the running for the open captian position at 23. They stayed a secret for as long as possible. Vic was the one to figure them out. The day Jack was promoted to captain is the day he revealed his relationship with Jennifer to Lucas. It took a lot of convincing for Lucas to be ok with the guy his sister chose. Jack was on his best behavior on and off duty. After a year of dating Jack proposed at friendsgiving dinner and married in a small ceremony on new years eve. They wrote their vows. At the reception Lucas warned Jack, if he hurts his sister he will hurt him. They were the happiest couple. Lucas lightened up on Jack. He'd never seen his sister so happy. He saw them struggle to have a baby and the toll it took on them but it looked like it only made them stronger. 

Jennifer stared at Jack standing up front he was so handsome in a tux. Jack was looking back into the seas of guest. He smiled and blushed at one point. Vic looked at Jennifer who was doing the same. "You two get a hold of yourselves." She mocked. Jennifer was confused. Jack continued to look into the crowd and smile.

"...You may now kiss the bride." The officiant announced and the crowd cheered. The wedding party filed out followed by the guest. They all took pictures with the bride and groom, then filed on to the shuttle bus to the reception venue. 

Vic and Lucas met up with Kelly and Stella during the cocktail hour. The had their daughter Shay with them. She looked just like her mom with her dad's eyes. Sam invited her to join him and the other kids playing in the corner on the other side of the room. "Your son that friendly with all the kids?" Kelly asked part joking part serious. "Shay can handle him, Babe" Stella answered. They all laughed and watched the kids join the others. Sam had heart eyes for Shay. "He gets that look from his father." Vic whispered in Lucas's ear. 

"Hey have you guys seen Jack? The rest of the wedding party is here but I can find Jack." Jennifer walked up looking around. "He must be with Dean or somewhere working on his best man speech." Vic answered. 

The reception hall opened up for the guests. "Its Butterflies!" Maddy and Jasmine gasped entering the room. "It looks like somebody scooped up a rainforest and replanted it in the room." Maya scoffed. "It beautiful." Vic countered. 

They found their seats and waited for the festivities to begin. Andy arrived at the table looking disheveled. "What happened to you" Maya asked. "I tripped coming up the stairs. So embarrassing." She answered avoiding eye contact. Maya looked at her in disgust. She could tell she was lying.

Jack finally arrived in the reception hall. Jennifer went straight to him. Kissed him and flirted with him in his tux. "You want to keep that Tux on later tonight?" Jack kissed his wife on the cheek "Sure. I have to go join the wedding party for the couple entrance. See you later." 

Jennifer blushed and walked over to the table with the others. "You two are cute." Andy commented. "Perfect" Maya added cutting her eyes at Andy.

The DJ announced the arrival of Mr. And Mrs Dean Miller. The crowd cheered. The couple danced. Then the bridal party joined them on the dance floor for a song. Then the food was served. Then the bride danced with father and the dj requested all fathers and daughters to join them. Maddy pulled Lucas onto the dancefloor. She stepped on his toes and spun around and laughed. Vic watched as Lucas had the biggest smile on his face. She looked as Sam, sitting next to her who was still staring at Shay dancing with her father, and couldn't help but laugh. 

Next was the mother son dance. Dean danced with his mother. Vic asked Sam to dance with her. "You only have to dance this one with me ok. You can ask Shay to dance the next song." She laughed at Sam. 

The next song song started. Sam hugged his mom. "Go get her son. Be nice." Vic encouraged him. Sam ran over to the table with Shay and her family. "Hi Shay. Do you want to dance?...with me?" He was so nervous. Shay looked to her mom and dad who both smiled and nodded. "Yes." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. It was an upbeat song. They danced and laughed together until the dj stopped playing music for the cake cutting and speeches. He walked Shay back to her family. "Thank you for dancing with me." He kissed her hand then reached out to shake her parents hands. "Such a little gentleman" Stella commented. 

Sam ran back over to his family and had the biggest smile and rosy cheeks. "My boy's got his first crush." Lucas teased him. "And he's got some moves." Andre added. "He gets his dance moves from me. His smooth moves with the ladies, he gets that from his father. You've taught him well, Hubby." Vic said patting her husband on the back. Lucas nodded to the other family across the room and rubbed Sam's head. "I guess we better keep in contact." Lucas jokes leaning back in his chair. 

It was time for the best man's speech. Jack once again was nowhere to be found. "Jake, have you seen your dad?" Jennifer asked. "He said something about practicing his speech. Dean grabbed the microphone in frustration, "Jack! Get out her now." "Jack reentered the room fixing his tux and holding a piece of paper." In the middle of his speech Andy sat down at the table. Vic Maya Travis and Andre all looked at each other in suspicion. Jennifer was too focused on Jack to see what was going on behind her. 

Dean hugged Jack when the speech was over. Then he and Santana cut the cake. The dj started the music back up calling for all the couples to the dance floor. Lucas grabbed Vics hand and they were on their way to the dance floor but were stopped by Kelly, Stella and Shay. "We just wanted to say 'nice to meet you'. Hope we can stay in touch. I gotta get wifey home" Kelly said shaking hands with Lucas and Vic. "This kid says it's time for mommy to lay down." Stella added. "Let's keep in touch about the women's program you are working on. I think we can help each other out." She hugged Vic. "Nice meeting you Sam." Shay reached her hand out to shake Sam's hand. Sam grabbed her hand and kissed her hand again. All the parents laughed.

Meanwhile Jack was walking back to his table when Jake ran to him pulling Andy with him. "Daddy you can dance with Mama." Jack looked back a Jennifer who was watching the exchange. He mouthed at her "for the kid" and she smiled nodding ok. Jack and Andy went to the dance floor. They danced and held each other close. After the song they walked out of the room. Jennifer was distracted playing with Issac to see them leave. Once Lucas and Vic came back, she got up and went to find Jack. 

Vic danced with Issac in her chair while Lucas got cake for everyone. Lucas shared his cake and fed it to Vic. "You two make me sick" Maya pretended to gag. Vic rolled her eyes at her. "Jealous?" 

The DJ started to play the next song. "It's our song Hubby." Vic sighed. "Can I have this dance?" Lucas asked reach his hand out to her. Vic handed Issac to Maya. "Yes you may, Hubby.

Lucas pulled Vic onto the dance floor wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared deep into his eyes. "Commissioner Ripley, last we talked you mentioned the option of me becoming an instructor at the academy." Vic said. "Lieutenant Hughes, you don't need to be an instructor. You'll be back on duty soon." Lucas traced his hand up and down her back. "Yeah, about that…" Vic paused…"there's been a slight change of plans". Lucas pulled away scared of what Vic was about to say. Vic pulled him back in close. "You see,Commissioner, I've got this really handsome sexy husband that apparently I can't get enough of…" Vic teased. "Oh really?" Lucas chuckled. "Yes. I'm quite a lucky girl" Vic answered moving her hands through his hair. "I'd say your husband is the lucky one" Lucas kissed her on the lips. "I guess we're both pretty lucky" Vic pulled away. "So Commissioner I'm requesting an additional year off of active duty." 

"Vic what are you saying? Is it the kids? You can go back and still have all the time in the world with the kids? I know you miss the action. The kids will understand…" Lucas rambled. Vic put her hand over his mouth. "Hubby...I'm pregnant."

Lucas paused to process the information. "We're having a baby? Another kid?" He asked hesitantly." "Yes. I'm pregnant...again." Vic smiled and tears started streaming down her face. "Are those happy tears?" Lucas asked wiping her tears away and trying to fight his own. "Yes they are happy tears. Another addition to our not so little family brings me nothing but joy." Vic wipes the tears now streaming down Lucas's face. "Yeah, sure it sucks that I can't get back to active duty and run into the fire anytime soon but there's time. I can get back eventually. Till then I can go be instructor or go back light duty. Or...." Vic rambled. Lucas cut her off crashing his lips onto to hers. He scooped her up and spun her around. "Whatever you want to do. We will make it work. I love you so much."

They smiled and cried and kissed for another song on the dance floor. "I can't believe we're having another baby. "Lucas said as he held Vic's hand and walked off the dance floor. "You gotta admit though, we do make some pretty awesome kids." Vic grabbed Issac from Andre kissing his little cheek. "We can have a hundred more of these awesome kids if you want." Lucas joked squeezing Vic's waist. "Let's get number four here and we can figure out the other 96 never." Vic gave him a serious look. "Ok ok ok. No need for the evil glare. So when are we going to tell people." Lucas pulled out Vic's chair for her to sit. "Let's get back home and settled in." "I guess we gotta let Peanut, Buttercup, and Bean know about baby shrimp first." Lucas laughed. "Not shrimp." Vic joined the laughed.

Suddenly there was a commotion on the dance floor. Maya was trying to restrain Jennifer and Andy was holding Jack's arm with one hand and his face with the other. "How could you?" Jennifer yelled. "You don't waste anytime ruining families do you" she turned to Andy. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Andy cried out. 

Lucas jumped up from the table running to his sister's side. Vic, Travis and Andre all looked at each other then to Dean sitting at the table with Santana then back to the chaos on the floor. "I'm going to get the kids out of here before this gets worse." Andre offered grabbing Issac back from Vic and yelling for the others to come with him to the candy bar set up in the other room. 

Dean kissed Sanatana "welcome to the family" he said and left her at the table and joined Vic and Travis heading towards the mess on the dancefloor. "At least the drama waited till after the wedding." Travis hands Dean money. "You guys had a bet on drama of today?" A shocked Vic asked. "It was bound to happen." Dean stated. Vic scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

"Jennifer calm down tell me what's going on here." Lucas stepped in front of Jennifer who had rage burning in her eyes. "Your wife let this bitch back in and now she ruined my family." Jennifer glared at Vic. "I had nothing to do with whatever is going on here." Vic defended. 

"It was all my fault." Andy admitted "I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened." She continued. "Yeah but it did." Jennifer quipped. "Jack, tell me what happened." Lucas asked. "Don't ask him. He's just a liar and a cheater. You two deserve each other." Jennifer seethed. 

"Jennifer. Babe let me explain." Jack pulled himself away from Andy and tried to get to Jennifer. Lucas and Maya stepped his way. "You cheated on my sister?" Lucas quired.

Jack stood silent.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Did you cheat on my sister?" Lucas stepped to Jack with his hands balling into fists. Vic walked up and grabbed Lucas arm. "Relax."

"It just happened." Jack mumbled.

"I'm such a fool...to believe you changed. All the stories about you. I thought you changed. 5 years, Jack. 5 years! "Jennifer started sobbing. "Is it because I couldn't give you a family? I know it's hard but we said for better or for worse." Jennifer fell to the ground. Lucas backed down and ran to hold his sister. 

Andy tried to step forward to apologize again but Maya got in her face. "You two deserve each other. All you do is ruin lives. Both of you." 

"We didn't mean for this to happen." Andy whined. "You never do." Maya retorted. 

"I feel so stupid. I trusted him. I couldn't keep him away from his kid. I should have known he wasn't just going there just for Jake." Jennifer continued crying.

"Jennifer I'm sorry." Jack bent down to talk to Jennifer. "It was all my fault. I got caught up in having a kid and a family. I regret my actions. Please forgive me." Jack begged.

"Forgive you?" Jennifer stood back up "Forgive you? How long has it been going on? Since the first time you went to California? Were you with her when you disappeared the other day at the park?" Jennifer questioned him. "You know what don't answer that because I know you will lie." 

Jack had no response. He hung his head in defeat. 

Jennifer started to pace back and forth then looked at Andy, "you did this. You knew he was married. And you couldn't care less. It doesn't matter to you does it. If you wanted him so much, you shouldn't have ran away and hid his child from him. You come back 10 years later waving his kid in his face, showing him he has a family over there. You seduced him. Told him 'forget about your useless wife. Come be with your family. It's all your fault. I wish you would have just stayed gone."

"I'm sorry." Andy cried.

Jennifer walked back over to Jack and removed her ring. "We are done. Don't come back home. Go live in California with your family. I never want to see you again." She dropped the ring in front of him and stormed out of the reception hall. 

Jack got up to follow her but Lucas stepped in his way. "Luke, let me explain to her. I don't want to divorce her. I love her. I made a mistake." Jack tried to explain. "Stay away from my sister. I should have never gave you my blessing to marry her. You are a good firefighter but a horrible man." Lucas stated and walked after his sister. 

Maya stepped up to Jack next. "Cheating on me 10 years ago wasn't enough now you cheat on YOUR WIFE with hher.once a cheater always a cheater. And you get your wife's hopes up of having a child using me. Did you suggest me hoping I would say no? Why did you lie to her? How long have you been plotting your escape?" Not giving him time answer she turned her attention to Andy. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You should have stayed where you were. We didn't need you coming back in ripping the family apart again. All you do is drop bombs and destroy families everywhere you go. Vic should have never brought you back in."

Vic Travis and Dean were watching the exchange with the other wedding guests. "I cant believe Jack cheated on sweet Jennifer. This is crazy" Dean said. "Why did he have to let it all out at you wedding? Sorry for embarrassing you in front of your new family." Travis apologized. "Hey it's not your fault . Some people never change. Besides Santana has gotten used to events with you guys. It wouldn't be our family without drama. I just wish it wasn't this." Dean sighed.

Vic stepped into the drama on the dance floor "I think you two should leave. This a family gathering. You are not family. I regret ever inviting you back. 10 years ago you ruined my station family. But this time you messed with my FAMILY." Vic was moving forward and fists were forming. Dean and Travis grabbed hold of her. "Don't do it Vic." Travis pulled her back. "Andy, I think you need to leave. Thank you for coming to my wedding but it's time for you to go." Dean turned to Jack "I was best man in your wedding to her. What happened to the man from that day? Have some shame. You need to leave too." Dean turned back to the other guest. "Sorry for the disturbance. Nothing to see here. Let's get back to celebrating this lovely day. Santi my love join me on the dance floor. DJ music." 

Jack and Andy looked at each other and started walking towards the exit. Jake ran up to his parents. "Mama look at all the candy." "Oh wow. That's cool." Andy replied looking up trying to stop the tears from running down her face. "Jake honey it's time to go. Say bye to others. We have to go." But Mama we are having so much fun. Dad tell her to let us stay." Jack looked down the hall and saw Jennifer still crying in Lucas's arms. He looked back at his son. "Listen to your mom. Let's go."

The family left the venue and were waiting outside for a taxi. Jack felt a hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk." Lucas said guiding Jack around the corner away from the others. "Listen Luke I never meant to hurt your sis…"

Lucas punched him mid sentence knocking him to the ground. He walked away without a word. 

Andy came around the corner to bleeding Jack on the ground. She helped him up and into the taxi. She got him cleaned up at the hotel. They gathered their things checked out of the hotel and went to the airport. 

Lucas walked back to Vic and Jennifer sitting in the hall. He was holding his swelling hand. "Lucas you did not." Jennifer raised up grabbing her brother's hand. "What if he presses charges." "He wouldn't dare." Lucas winced. "Let me get some ice." Jennifer hugged her brother tight. "Thank you."

Lucas sat down next to Vic hanging his head "I should have never trusted him with my sister. He broke her heart. I've never seen my her so hurt. What do I do? How do I fix this?" Vic rubbed his back and held his arm. "We just have to be with her. Get her through this. That's all we can do. It's all my fault." Lucas sat up "No it's not your fault. He's the one that's at fault here. He's the one who screwed up. All you did was try to make your family whole again." He rested his head on hers. "We will get through this." He said bringing her hand to his lips.

Jennifer came back with a bowl of ice. "I'm going to say goodbye to Dean and Santana and head back to the hotel. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to draw anymore attention away from their big day." "We can leave with you." Vic offered. "No you guys stay and enjoy the reception. I'll be fine." Jennifer hugged them both, said her goodbyes to the newlyweds and went to the hotel hoping by the time she got there Jack would be gone. 

Vic and Lucas joined the reception again. The kids were now hopped up on sugar and taking over the dance floor. Everyone pretended nothing happened. It was time for the reception to end. The DJ announced it was the last song. All the couples to the dance floor. Vic and Lucas. Dean and Santana. Travis and Andre. Robert and Maggie. Maya danced with one of the bridesmaids named Chris who was a friend of Santana's from college. Milo danced with Maddy and Sam danced with Jasmine because they didn't want to be left out. 

"You know, that was pretty hot what you did for your sister out there." Vic said tracing her hand down his arm bring his swollen hand to her lips. "My strong sexy Hubby." "You of all people know I'm a lover not a fighter." He pulled in tight kissing her. 

When the song ended the guest lined the exit way of the venue with sparklers to send the newlyweds off on their honeymoon. Dean thanked everyone for coming and said he will see them again as soon as possible. He hugged Vic and said "congratulations". Vic looked at him in shock. "How did you know?" "I didn't. But I did just win the bet." Dean smiled. Maya and Travis handed Dean money. "Thank you. Extra spending money for the honeymoon. Congratulations Ripleys. I get to he be the Godfather this time right?" Dean teased. "Lucas shook his hand. "Sure. Now go on." 

The whole gang gathered around Vic and Lucas congratulating them and teasing them. "Jones will be happy. He gets to hold your position a little longer." Maya laughed. "You guys, we can't keep up with you on the kids. We're already one down. Now we got to get 2 more to catch up and make sure your kids have best friends for life." Travis joked.

The crew got on the bus back to the hotel. Everyone went back to their rooms. Lucas went to check on Jennifer then returned to his room. Vic was tucking the kids into their bed. Issac was sound asleep. Lucas cleaned up and got in bed with Vic watching the news. Vic curled in close to him resting her head on his shoulder. Lucas placed his hand on her belly. "Can't wait to find out more about our little shrimp." "So that's sticking" Vic laughed and kissed her hubby. 

The next morning the family had room service for breakfast. They decided it's best to go ahead and tell the kids now instead of waiting till they got home. "Kids, we've got some news for you." Lucas said. "Is Auntie Jenn ok? We saw her crying yesterday. Uncle Dre wouldn't let us go to her." Maddy asked. "Auntie Jenn is ok Buttercup. Don't worry." But that's not the news." Lucas answered. "You guys are getting another sibling." "Oh man. Are you having another baby?" Sam screeched and fell back on the bed. "A baby? Yay! I want a little sister." Maddy cheered. 

Lucas and Vic looked at each other with concern. "We don't know if it will be a little sister or little brother, Ladybug. Sam are you upset? I thought you'd be excited." Vic said getting up and sitting next to Sam. He sat up and hugged his mom and exhaled deeply "I'm excited for another little brother, I guess. Hopefully he doesn't cry like Issac. Does this mean me and Issac have to share a room now?" "We will figure it out Peanut." Lucas got up picked up Issac and sat back down on the other bed with his family. "We'll make room for everyone." Lucas kissed each kid on the head. "Love you all." 

The Ripleys and Montgomery-Limas and Maya stayed in Chicago for another day sight-seeing and grabbing Chicago pizza again. On the flight back the kids were all worn out and slept for most of the flight. Vic was still suffering from morning sickness which she hated while in flight. They were all happy to get back home. 

Three weeks later MVT met up at Vics home. "Hows Jennifer?" Maya asked while sitting at the kitchen bar. "She's ok I guess. She's already meeting with a lawyer. I think she just wants this to be over and behind. Erase Jack from her memory." Vic shared as she prepared food. "Have you heard from Jack?" She asked Maya. "He texted me that he was sorry that night. But I haven't heard from him since." Maya answered. "I spoke to Mizell at 23. He said Captain Gibson hasn't been back yet." Travis added. 

"Maybe he ran off to California in hiding with his new family." Maya rolled her eyes and chugged her beer. "Enough about him. Did you guys see the pics of Deantana Honeymoon in Fiji?" Travis asked pulling out his phone to open Instagram. "It's so beautiful there. I'm jealous." Vic pouted. "You two don't need anymore alone time. I'd like to get my lieutenant back." Maya teased. "You will have you lieutenant back in a year. We can still work on a women firefighter initiative and the Commissioner is going to find a place for me as an instructor the academy. I think it will add another layer to our project. I talked to Captain Kidd in Chicago and she was thinking of using our program there too. I'll be back on duty. Soon as the little shrimp arrives." Vic explained. "Little shrimp?" Travis laughed. "How is the little shrimp?" "The doctor said shrimp is perfect. Everything is great. Due around the end of February, early March." Vic patted her belly. 

"I really got excited about carrying the baby for Jennifer and Jack. I was researching all that would need to be done. We could have been pregnant together. But I guess I'm glad the truth came out before a child...another child was involved." Maya expressed. "Speaking of that Maya, Andre and I have been talking and we wanted to know if you would be our surrogate instead. We adopted Milo and Jasmine. But we wanted to go another way for a third." Travis asked. Maya was overwhelmed with emotion. "You want me? My egg and for me to carry it for you?" "Yes and you will always be apart of the kid's life. We will be one big family." Travis placed a hand of hers. "Yes. Absolutely yes." She hugged Travis. "I guess we get to be pregnant together after all." Vic joined the hug. 

Lucas arrived back home to the group hug. "What's going on here? Another MVT meeting?" 

"Maya and Travis are having a baby." Vic announced. Lucas stared at the trio confused. "Maya and Travis?" They all laughed at him. "Maya is going to be the surrogate for Andre and I" Travis clarified. "Oh ok. When is this happening?" Lucas asked. "As soon as possible." They answered. 

"Well I guess I'll be down two captains and a lieutenant." Lucas sighed. "Down two?" Vic asked. "Jack has emailed in his resignation." Lucas answered. "Good Riddance" Maya quipped. 

"Sully will be promoted to chief position. He will fill in at 23 until we can get another captain over there. Jones is already filling in for Vic at 19. He'll have to cover for you too. You sure you both want to be out at the same time" Lucas asked. "Our positions are safe, right Commissioner?" Vic flirted. "Yes, your positions are safe." He kissed Vic. 

Lucas went to his office to do some work while MVT continued chatting. Once Maya and Travis left Vic went upstairs to Lucas's office. "We have 2 more hours before we have to get the kids from camp. Issac is down for his nap. You wanna….?" Vic closed his office door and walked over behind his desk spinning him around. "2 hours? I guess we better get started." He pulled Vic down straddling his lap. Both discarding their clothes at a rapid pace while devouring each others face. 

They went a round in the chair then moved to couch in his office and went a few more. Then snuggled on the couch. "I can never get enough of you." Vic said resting her head on Lucas's chest. "I'm not going anywhere." Lucas responded while playing in her hair. "Damn right you're not. We got four kids; you're stuck with me for life." Vic teased. "Best life I could ask for." He caressed her face titling her chin up to kiss her lips. 4 and counting…" he teased back. "We'll see about that old man." She rolled on top of him." "4 kids is a lot. You aren't getting any younger. You'll be..what...75 when the shrimp graduates high school." Vic said in all seriousness. "Age is just a number Eggy. I've got you to keep me young." He pulled her in tight kissing her deeply until Issac woke up from his nap and interrupted them. "I got him." Lucas jumped off the couch grabbing his pants to go to his son. Vic laid on the couch admiring the view of her Hubby. Bulging biceps. Ripped Abs. Nice firm butt. "HOT!" She continued to stare. "Back at you." He smiled at her lying on the couch sun glistening in on her skin with a blanket lightly draped over her. "I love you. Hubby" she smiled at him as he turned to leave. "I love you too, Eggy."


End file.
